The Marauders: The begining
by lesfolles
Summary: This is a RemusSirius slash. It's not alrealdy Rated R, this is in prevision of chapter 6 that is R.


Hi everyone! We're les folles: Annissa Malfoy and Sirianna! We're going to publish fics based on the RPG that we participate in.  
  
We'll add that nothing belongs to us except the original characters, everything else is JKR's.  
  
The dialogues were in colors but we weren't able to do that here. If you have trouble reading it, let us know and we'll adapt the story.  
  
WARNING: This fic contains SLASH, a relationship between Remus and Sirius, and if that bothers you I can't do anything about it.  
  
Enough blather, on with the story. Happy reading.  
  
Chapter 1: the feelings  
  
Sirius and Remus, standing on the platform, were waiting for James and Peter.  
  
"For the love of Godric, what are those two up to?"  
  
"James is running after Lily again, and Peter's getting scolded by his mum for one last time."  
  
James showed up, running. "Hi guys. You seen Evans?"  
  
"Are we mind-readers or do we just know him too well?"  
  
"The second choice."  
  
They chatted a while and Peter showed up.  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late, my mum wanted to tell me to pay attention to my grades this year, since we have the OWLs."  
  
"Guys, it's not that you're boring me, but I think we better find ourselves a compartment if we don't want to miss the train."  
  
The four marauders boarded the train. Remus looked at his watch and realized he had to go to the Prefects' meeting. "Later, guys, I have to go to the Prefects' compartment." He dashed off towards the head of the train like a frightened rabbit.  
  
The Prefects' meeting didn't go for long; Lily was Gryffindor's other prefect. Remus didn't know what compartment his friends were in, but he found them without too much trouble. He'd be able to smell out Sirius from a mile away.  
  
He entered the compartment where his friends were. James had left to see the Quidditch team, Peter was reading (that's a new one!) and Sirius was asleep. Too tempted to wake him up, the young werewolf approached on tiptoe and regarded his sleeping friend.   
  
He's so good-looking, how can I... but I'm crazy to say things like that. He put his hand on Sirius shoulder before shouting, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, slept well?"  
  
Sirius awoke with a start and started chasing Remus.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Remus Lupin."  
  
"Catch me first, Paddy."  
  
Sirius took after his friend, who outpaced him easily.  
  
Remus quickly found himself in a dead end and bent over, hands on his thighs, to catch his breath. It was tiring, but it was funny, because Sirius was going to show up and make him pay.  
  
In fact, Sirius did show up a few seconds later, rested a few moments too, and approached his friend. "You will pay. Padfoot doesn't let himself be caught like that."  
  
Remus drew slowly closer to Sirius, happy to let his breath touch Sirius' skin.  
  
"Lord, Remus, how can I resist you?"  
  
Remus gave his classic serious frown. "How are you going to make me pay, Paddy?"  
  
Sirius found himself even closer to Remus. At that instant, James fell down right next to them. Before letting himself fall to the floor too, Remus muttered in Sirius' ear, "I won."  
  
Sirius was stewing. Steam was practically coming out his ears. He hated losing.  
  
Peter appeared. "James, where were you?"  
  
"It's not that I don't like this, but it's probably better to go back to our compartment rather than standing here playing charades."  
  
The four marauders headed back to their compartment. The witch who pushed the treat cart passed by, and Sirius bought nearly everything.  
  
Remus stole a chocolate frog from his hands. "Thanks." He leaned against the backrest and started reading.  
  
Sirius came up and read the title of his book over his shoulder. "History of Transfiguration since the Goblin Rebellions. What's that all about?"  
  
"Doesn't the title tell you?" Remus fell asleep against Sirius' shoulder.   
  
Peter woke everyone up three hours before they arrived. "Guys, we have to change, we're going to be there."  
  
The four young men put on their school robes. Peter and James were so lost in their respective thought that they didn't notice Remus and Sirius devouring each other with their gaze.  
  
Don't look at me like that, Sirius.  
  
The train arrived at Hogsmeade and everyone got into the chariots for the trop to the castle. They found the Gryffindor table, listening to Peter talk about his summer. The Sorting was long, and the meal was marvelous as always.  
  
After the feast, the Prefects led the students to their common room and the dormitories. When Remus was finished with his task, he climbed up to the Astronomy Tower to clear his head.  
  
Two hours later, Peter noticed he was missing. "Where's Moony?"  
  
Sirius looked around and realized yes, Remus was missing and he hadn't told anyone anything. "I'll find him."  
  
Thanks to his sense of smell he found his friend right away. He climbed the astronomy tower and found Remus alone, lost in thought, his head resting against a window frame.  
  
Sirius approached him slowly. "What are you doing here by yourself?"   
  
Remus turned around. He had heard Sirius approach; he had smelled him approach. "Nothing, just thinking."  
  
Sirius took another step towards him. "What can you be thinking about our first day back?"  
  
Remus couldn't hide it any more. He couldn't deny his feelings for his best friend any longer. "About you, in fact."  
  
Sirus felt his heart leap in his chest; he'd waited so long to hear that quiet response. "So I'm not the only one whose thoughts are haunted by someone." Another step closer.  
  
"Who haunts your thoughts, Paddy?"   
  
Either he was playing Peter or he was doing it on purpose. Sirius smiled. "You, Moony. You haunt me completely."  
  
Remus raised a hand and slowly brushed Sirius' face with his fingers. Sirius leaned his face even closer to his friend's. Their lips brushed, their breath mingled.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Remus ended by pressing his lips completely against Sirius'. They kissed for a long time, feeling happiness flow through their bodies, not wanting to break apart.  
  
I know it's not perfect, but writing a fic from an RPG is hard and easy at the same time... 


End file.
